The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Pollutants are present throughout the environment, and accordingly, the ability to detect and identify trace quantities of pollutants has become increasingly important. For many pollutants, a high degree of sensitivity is required because dangerous concentrations may exist at levels as low as a few parts per billion (ppb). Examples of situations requiring such high degrees of sensitivity range from analyses of pollutants in groundwater to analysis of cancer treatment drugs in blood serum.